Tears of Blood - The Rise of the Victim
by DarkAngelBeats
Summary: Read as Bella the victim of many years of abuse from Charlie and her school mates strikes back. "Inch by inch i'll make Charlie regret what he did to me" "Day by day the Cullens will PAY for their crimes."
1. The Start

**A/N: Hey guys Emry' as let me adopt this story (Tears of blood) so from chapter 1-8 Emry is the one who owns it, but after chapter 8 I will be writing the story. So make sure to read Tears of Blood by Emry and then read Teas of Blood (cont.) by moi!**

**Disclaimer: Yosh people I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! Now on with the story...**

* * *

1 week later:

_Dear Diary_

_It's been a week since Angela and Mike took me to the hospital. Luckily Charlie was too drunk to actually beat me when we got home so I guess I was lucky. As for the Cullens those fucking plastics didn't do anything for the project, I had to make the project look as if we all worked together. _

_I just can't handle it anymore, the abuse from home and school. I've decided that I'm not going to think of myself as worthless, weak, or useless. No I will strike back. Inch by inch I'm going to make Charlie regret what he is doing to me, and day by day I'll make the Plastics pay for their crimes…wish me luck Diary…Revenge is just starting. _

I smirked to myself, reading the latest entry in my diary. I remembered that day in the hospital when Angela and Mike told me to stop calling myself names and to quit taking the bullying. They're the ones to inspire me. And I won't back down now.

"Bella you worthless piece of shit, get down here and cook my food"

"Ok DAD I'll be there soon…to get my revenge" I whispered the last part to myself.

Getting up I stretched and looked at the horizon Dusk coming around. Looking at the sky I vowed to my mother that I will get the justice for her and me. As I was about to go down I heard rustling come from outside. Leaning against the window I saw the Plastics readying to throw food at my window.

"Hey you dumb asses what the fuck do you think your fucking doing!" I growled, glaring at them.

They all looked at me shocked. Jeez I guess they never heard me swear before.

"What did you just say you bitch" Tanya screeched.

I grimaced and rubbed my ears.

"What you heard you banshee, now get the fuck out of here you stupid Plastics...or else I'll make sure to get my dad's gun and shoot ya all down!" I giggled not believing I added that last part!

They all glared at me. Each one promising to make my life hell tomorrow. I just flipped them off and locked my window, whistling as I went down to get Sir Dipshit his food.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT PEOPLE SO THAT IS CHAPTER 9! I will update each chapter everyday except Friday, or Saturday! If I get inspired by magical writing pixies then I will post a chapter on one of those day's but don't count on it kk ^^ Basically I'm trying to do what they do on TV shows. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!I NEED TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! **


	2. Down Charlie

**A/N: Hey guy's so here is chapter two or chapter 10 either way you wanna look at it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of SM's characters.**

* * *

I sneered as I saw the limp body of Charlie, I made sure to put extra tonic in his beer so it would knock him out. Now I just have to make sure that he is asleep until the preparations are done!

_"Hey Sir Dipshit you awake?"_ I kicked his body, but got no reply.

I quickly got into the car and drove off to the pharmacy. Parking my car, I step into the store and wrinkle my nose.

_"Man this place always reeks of strong medicine."_

The cashier looks up at the ding of the doorbell and as always in a monotone voice asks

_"What can I get you mam?"_

_"Uh hi yea I was looking for sleeping pills. You see I've been having restless nights so I would like to use them for a while." I feigned a woozy look and smiled shyly._

_"Of course mam may I see some I.D please?" he asks looking at me warily._

_"Uh yea…sure, one moment please." I rifle through my pocket and give him the I.D card._

Looking at it he hums and goes to the back, getting my medicine. He comes back after a moment and hands me an orange colored bottle.

_"Here you go that will be $20 mam."_

I take out the money and put it on the counter walking out of the store I look around; making sure no one sees me. I was just about to turn the corner when I saw what no person should ever see…Edward the Asshole and Tanya the Bitch playing tonsil hockey.

I quickly stuff the pills in my pocket and make a gagging sound, effectively catching their attention.

_"Hey Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 the ice rinks on the other side. Go play tonsil hockey there!" I smirk and turn around to walk away._

_"What did you say ugly swan!" a low growl left Edward as he glared at me darkly._

_"What, now you deaf to morons?"_

Before I could walk away a hand wrapped around my hair and yanked it…hard. Biting back a yelp, I turn around and grab Tanya's hand, glaring at her coldly.

_"Touch my hair again and I will make sure to break your hand bitch" I growl lowly as I break her fingers to prove that I meant what I said._

She screamed in agony and ran behind Edward.

_"What the fuck was that Bella!" Edward yelled_

I was shocked… Edward Cullen said my name…not ugly swan, bitch or anything like that, but I quickly shook the shock off and glared at him.

_"THAT was me breaking your slut's fingers. Take this as a warning asshole. Make sure you teach her not to touch other people with her dirty hands." saying this I stroll over to my car and back out of the lot._

Looking through the rear view mirror I laughed at the look on Edwards face. Smiling I went home and started on my mini science project, Charlie being my test subject.

I take out a syringe and fill one pill with tonic and put it beside Charlie's water. A low shuffling sound comes through, indicating he is awake.

Walking to the couch I hold out the glass of water.

_"Here you go sir I figured some water would help get rid of the headache." I say looking at the floor acting meek in front of Sir Dipshit._

_"Well it's about time you got useful whore" he sneered at me and took the pill and water._

I smirked underneath my hair as he ate the medicine.

_"May I go to my room now sir?" I ask politely._

_"Yea sure whatever bitch." punching me off he strolled out of the house heading off to his 2 day police trip._

Smirking, I happily ran to my room, jumping on my bed. The pill that I gave him would make him start to act strangely. So strangely that he will for sure embarrass himself in front of his senior officer! This would owe up to the time he embarrassed my mom in front of his friends.

Looking at my clock I put an alarm on and shut off the lights. Slowly sleep over came me and I dozed off, smiling deviously.

* * *

** A/N: Okie so I got an awesome review, 2 favorites and followers! Thanks sooo much guys! And just a friendly note...DO NOT DO WHAT BELLA DID WITH THE PILL! SERIOUSLY YOU DON'T WANT TO EXPERIMENT IF YOUR NOT A LICENSED SCIENTIST! That all was just my imagination! Anyways review people I know your reading this stuff so please review and the cool thing is ya don't even have to log in! Anyways stay tuned for tomorrows chapter of TOB-TROTV...yea that's a bit long, let's just call it TROTV!**

**Astar out! (tips beanie and goes back to playing Legend of Zelda)**


	3. Angels

**A/N: Chapter 3 people!Oh and I will review a link on Bella's outfit! But if you don't get it PM me and I'll send it to you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of SM's characters!  
**

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed off, and a petite hand slammed against it. Shuffling in her sheets, the brown haired girl got up and stretched. Walking over to the washroom she did her morning duties but then was faced with a dilemma.

Bella POV

"What should I wear" I mused tapping my finger against the wall.

Shuffling through my closet I was about to get my usual clothes, baggy shirt and sweats, when a thought came, if I was going to make the Cullen's pay then I needed to change my appearance! I went deeper into the closet and pulled an ivory colored chest, filled with my old clothes.

"I think I'll wear this -

After changing I went to the bathroom and put on a light coat of clear lip gloss, then applied a coat of mascara and black eyeliner. Simple yet perfect!

Smiling I picked up an apple and headed to school, blasting the radio volume to high. Reaching the school I parked in the middle. Not far away like I used to. Stepping out I did the whole modeling thing, slinging my back pack over my shoulder and swaying my hips I sashayed across the parking lot smirking smugly, knowing that everyone especially the Cullen's were looking at me.

I walked past the Cullen crew and stopped. Slowly walking backwards I stood in front of them and stepped near Edward.

"Close that mouth manwhore…you look like you want to give a blowjob!" I sultrily said.

Flipping them off I walked into school, smiling as a new plan formed.

Edward POV:

Angels…yea fuckin angels sang in the background as Bella walked out of her car. She looked so fucking hot! Who knew ugly swan was hiding such a hot body behind all those baggy clothes?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sweet freesia smell. Looking down I saw Bella standing in front of me. She leaned in and I could've sworn she was about to kiss me but instead she said I looked as if I wanted to give a blow job. Before I could retort she had already walked into school.

"Aww Eddie darling don't listen to what ugly swan said" Tanya's nasally voice cut through.

"Shut the fuck up Tanya" growling I stalked off to the boy's locker room.

I got a feeling that something bad was going to happen…and Bella would definitely be involved in it.

* * *

**A/N: I can't wait till all of you read tomorrow's chapter! Bella's first plan against the Cullen's is gonna be introduced! (grins evilly) muahahaha :] Rosalie Cullen is in for trouble!** **Oh and I wanna thank all those people who Favorited this story and reviewed muah! Love you all!**


	4. Rosaline's Downfall

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of SM's characters!**

* * *

I walked towards my locker getting my books for Science when a hand grabbed onto me and smashed me against the lockers. Emmet Cullen stood over me glaring, while Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Tanya stood around him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing ugly swan? How dare you say that to my brother!?" Emmet sneered.

I looked at Edward and smirked.

"Hey whoreward remember the other day at the pharmacy…what I warned you about?" my smirk widened at the look on Tanya's face.

Before he could reply a fist came and smashed me in the stomach.

"I'm talking to you bitch, so don't you dare ignore me" Emmet growled.

That did it. I front kicked him and while he kneeled down I bought my fist and hit him on the head, my ring causing a gash against his forehead. Everyone looked shocked.

"Touch me again, and I will make sure to permanently end your life" I seethed looking at Emmet who was by now holding his bloody wound.

"How fuckin DARE YOU SWAN!" Rosalie screamed and attacked me. I side-stepped and let her crash into the lockers.

Grabbing her hair I slammed her head against my locker and with a sneer and said

"What you fuckin heard bitch" yanking her by her hair, I threw her back and glared at each of them as Edward caught her.

"Listen here you Plastics…if anyone…and by that I mean ANYONE EVEN DARES TO TOUCH ME OR SOMEONE ELSE WHO IS NOT A PLASTIC, I WILL MAKE SURE TO SEND THEM TO THE HOSPITAL." I roared and stepped over the pile of Emmet.

Sneering I jabbed Rosalie in the chest and said "How does it feel to be on the receiving end bitch?"

I make a show of taking out a napkin and wiping off my hands.

"Hmm much better, now I won't have any germs on me!" I giggled while throwing the used napkin on Emmet's face.

Walking away I went to Science class... with guilt marring my face

-Time skip-

The cafeteria was buzzing with gossip from the incident before. Angela and Mike high-fived me as we went to sit at our table with the delicious cafeteria food (note the sarcasm)

"Wow Bella that was so awesome, I can't believe you not only defended yourself but all the non plastics too!" Angela gushed

"Aww thanks Angi…but I feel guilty, I mean am I not turning like the Cullen's and co? I mean I was very harsh before." I mutter while stabbing the soggy salad.

"Bella, I know it's hard for you, you're such a soft, kindhearted girl but what the Cullen's did…they deserve to be punished!" Mike softly said while squeezing me hand and going back to his burger.

"Yea I guess you're right. But as soon as they learn their lesson I'll go up to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and apologize to them" I say with conviction.

The two lovebirds in front of me nod in agreement.

"OK so for Rosalie I have the perrrfect revenge!" I purred.

Both of them perked up and nodded at me to continue.

"So we all know Rosalie LOVES her body and will do anything to keep it slim. So I was thinking we can give her bars!"

"Bella no offense, but bars? How's that gonna help?" Mike muttered looking confused

"Well no ordinary bars silly! Carb filled bars. Something that will make you gain weight like a sumo wrestler eating to many moon cakes!" I laugh at my simile.

"Oh but where are we going to get the bars from?" Angela asks while punching Mike lightly for being an idiot.

I pulled out my backpack and showed them the bars hidden in there.

We all smirked and headed out of the cafeteria and went to the gym, where the cheer leading practice was being held.

"So Angi I want you to go in there and tell Rosalie about how these bars will make her lose weight!" I whisper to her and she nods taking two bars with her.

Mike and I stand behind a pillar, ready in case anything bad happens.

Rosalie POV

"Alright girls let's do the routine from the top!" I cheered and started the music. Before we could go on, Angela came up to me and looked around shyly.

"U-uh h-hi Rosalie I h-heard t-that you wanted to lose s-some wait, so I got these weight losing bars for y-you" she stuttered and showed me two bars.

I took the bars and put them in my bag.

"Thanks Angela oh and what's with you hanging out with ugly swan?" I questioned looking at her curiously.

"Well you see, I was forced t-to h-hang out with her, but I d-don't like her." she said and I grinned

"Well if you ever want to hang out tell me k?" I smile sweetly while laughing inside, at the hopeful look on her face.

"Well the girls and I have to practice bye." saying this I gathered the girls and we started the routine again.

Angela POV

I winced inside when I said all that stuff about Bella. I swear I felt like scoffing at Rosalie when she offered me to join them, but instead I tried to look hopeful so she wouldn't know what was going on.

Walking back to Mike and Bella, I flash them a smile, indicating that the first part of the plan is done.

Now Rosalie will see the price of bullying.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Tell me what you think of Bella's plan for Rosalie. Oh and I'll be continuing in tomorrows chapter! Any who have a great day my morning birds or great night my owls! (depends on what side of the ocean you live ^^)** **Oh and please wish that the strike never ends so we miss at least an extra month of school! Seriously I need to play more video games and pig out on books rather than go to school!**


	5. Blondie goes Down as Rebels rise

**A/N: Heya people what up?! *fist bump* OK so sorry about yesterday guys *pouts and holds ear in apology* BUT! I updated today so yay! Anyways just wanna point out THE CULLEN'S ARE STEP SIBLINGS SO NO INCEST GOIN ON HERE KK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of SM's characters!**

* * *

Rosalie POV

It's been a week since I've been eating that weight losing bar, and man do they taste good, but for some reason I need a size 10 instead of a size 4 for my jeans! I was just about to open another one when Emmet came up behind me and looked over my shoulders.

"Uh babe what are you eating?" He asks

"Nothing much just some weight losing bars, they fit into my fitness plan!" I take a bite out of it.

"No, those are weight gaining bars and I know because coach sometimes makes us eat them when we need some extra carbs!"

I dropped the bars and looked down horrified.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched causing Edward and Alice to come running downstairs.

"What happen?"

"Who caused the fire?"

Both of them asked at the same time.

"Dude Rosie's been eating carb bars and she thought that they were weight losing bars instead!" he tells Edward.

While the two talk, Alice comes over and picks up one of the ghastly things and looks up at me

"Uh Rose didn't you read the label it clearly says they are for gaining weight!" she throws the bar away and pats my shoulder.

"B-but who could have done this?!" I wail and run into my room locking the door"

Edward POV

I wanted to laugh so badly, but knowing Emmet he'd probably send me to the hospital. But c'mon it's about time the snobby bitch got down from the pedestal. Whoever did this is such a genius!

Alice POV

Poor Rose, I swear once I find the person responsible for this, I will make them regret it! I look at Emmet who is panicking on how to get Rose out of the room.

"Hey Emmet, relax I'll go and talk to her OK?" patting his shoulder I walk out of the kitchen and head over to Rose.

Emmet POV

My poor, poor Rosie I hope Alice can make her come out! I don't want her to do anything drastic.

-Next Day at Lunch-

Bella POV

"Hey do you think it worked?" I ask Angela as we wait for the Cullen's to come.

"I'm sure it has worked, they should've been able to figure it out by now but Bella what if Rose attacks me?" she looks at me nervously.

Sighing I take her hand and make her sit beside me, hugging her I pat her back.

"Don't worry Angie everything will be fine. I'm here to protect you!" I pull back and see the Cullen's walk in, forming a circle around Rose. Smirking I look at Angela and we both grin, knowing that Rose has figured out about the carb bars.

"Let's go put the salt on the wound Bells!"

Nodding at her we both walk over to the Cullen's. Everyone quiets down, watching us.

"Hi how are you guys?" I ask sarcastically.

"What do you want" Alice scowled at me while the others glared at me and Angi.

"Well we just wanted to see how blondie's been doin!" looking down at Rose's sweats and over sized shirt I snicker and look back up.

"I see that blondie has finally learned her true fashion sense" I snark.

Everyone in the room laughs and even though I'm smiling on the outside, I feel like crying on the inside for being so rude.

"You did this?" Edward incredulously asks me

"No Sherlock aliens from outer space came and did this!" I smirk and stand on their table.

"Here, here people of this dumbfuck town! Rosalie Cullen the super bitch of the school has finally been knocked out off her pedestal!" I giggle and raise my voice even more.

"OH AND TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO WERE TARGETED BY THE PLASTICS LET ME TELL YOU THIS…" I pause for a good suspense.

"Drum roll people!" Angi yells out and I grin at the drumming sounds coming from the left.

"I BELLA SWAN, HAVE FINALLY DECIDED, THANKS TO ANGELA AND MIKE! THAT I WILL NO LONGER LET THE PLASTICS TRAMPLE ME!" saying this I get claps from the rebels…yes that's it!

"PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT PLASTICS, WE ARE NOW GOING TO BE CALLED THE REBELS!" The left side of the cafeteria cheers and claps while I jump down and face the Cullen's.

"Man that took a lot out of me!" I take Alice's unopened water bottle and take a few sips and then dump the rest on her.

"This is for the time you poured milk all over me "I look at Alice and smirk

"Your next midget!" I mouthed the words clearly and walk out of the cafeteria the rebels following me.

Edward POV

"Your next midget" Bella mouthed the words…she did this. I knew it! Last week when she walked in with that confidence…I knew something bad was going to happen, and now she has openly declared it too! Something tells me that I will be the last person she'll target…but I won't back down…I will show her, her place in this school!

* * *

**A/N: wow looks like Bella's gone public! And poor Edward, he thinks he can stop mah girl from winning puh lease! Any who REVIEW MA LOVELIES! muah love ya all!**


	6. Alice's Downfall

**A/N: okay so people...I think I have finally learned to post links on here...I think :? anyways so I will post the first Bella outfit and the second one (today's)...Again if it doesn't work this time then It's not my fault it's the sites fault!...Ok maybe partially my fault too for not understanding BUT mostly the site is guilty as charged! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or SM's characters, I only owe the plot and my evil ideas to make the Cullen's pay!**

* * *

I looked at the broken vase in front of me…how might have this happened? Well let me explain things

**-Flashback-**

The phone was ringing and I was sleeping…can you imagine how pissed off I am right now?

"Hello Bella speaking how I may help you." I answer the damn phone in a sleepy voice.

"Hello there Miss. Swan, this is Deputy Jay speaking, I have some terrible news, your father Charles Swan got into an accident and is left permanently paralyzed from waist down."

.Fuck…I sat there, frozen, phone dangling from my fingers.

"Uh Miss. Swan…Miss. Swan are you okay? Please answer, Miss. Swan?!" a loud voice broke me out of my haze and I put the phone back to my ear.

"S-sorry, I am in shock." I reply with fake wavering voice.

"I can understand Miss. Swan Charles Swan was a great man." he replies solemnly.

I internally scoff at the thought. 'Great man?' wtf he doesn't know a thing of how cruel Charlie really is!

"Right, well I apologize once again but I hope you feel better again."he says

"Yes of course…thank you for telling me the news. Have a safe day officer, I know I will be." I said the last part to myself and cut of the phone.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...One minute…two minutes…three minutes…and finally on the fourth minute I squealed and jumped of the bed starting to do my happy dance.

I was FREE! Charlie could never hurt me again! But me being my clumsy self I tripped on practically nothing! And that caused me to grab the table which caused the alarm clock to fall off and hit a small table, which caused the vase to teeter off. OH NO not that vase!

I lunged for the falling object but yet again me being me, skidded on some loose papers and toppled over, dragging the bed sheets with me. I winced as I heard a loud shatter. Yep…the vase was gone… rest in peace in pottery land!

**-End of Flashback-**

So you see that is how the vase broke, but screw that I won't let broken glass deter me from my happiness!

I picked up my iPhone and dialed Angela and Mike (three-way phone thingy) they both picked up the phone at the same time and by the sound of it, I knew they were sleeping together. And mind you NOT the "OHHH I'm so tired that imma gonna sleep in dream land. No they were sleeping together as in "UHH mmm fuck yea gimme more baby, oh right there, Ok now I'm soooo tired let's sleep throw the condom in the garbage!" type.

"Uhh you guys, can you stop frigging each other and listen, I have great news!"

"Did you find the perfect plan for Alice?"

"Can you not disturb me from getting my cock wet?"

At that last statement I heard a slap and a groan... oh mind you NOT the type of groan where you're in middle of plowing into a girl on no it was "OWEEE WTF BABE WHAT DID I DO WRONG" type.

Laughing I heard Mike grumble and Angela asked

"Sorry about that Bells so what's the great news?!" she asks excitedly

I stopped laughing and smiled as I told them about the phone call I got earlier.

"NO WAY! So Charlie is like in wheelchair and shit?" Mike asks.

"Yes now I won't have to be worried about him abusing me again!" I walk into the washroom and take out my brush and toothpaste.

"Oh that's great Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Angela cooed and I giggled again.

"Thanks Angie, but I think I gave Mike enough torture! Go back to your game!" as soon as I finish saying it, a loud cheer was heard from Mike and then again two things happened…

I heard a foil being opened and a loud slap.

"Wait until you cut the phone you moron!" Angie yells while Mike groans…in pain

LOLing I cut the phone and went to brushing my teeth, happy that the worst was behind me!

Time skip to school- history class.

I looked down at my notebook filled with notes from the teacher's lecture. Finishing off early I sat around bored and tried to think of the perfect revenge plan for Alice. I saw her as she looked at her credit card with care and love, that's when it hit me!

I can take away Alice's most favorite thing to do…I grin and write something down wading up the piece of paper I sneakily throw it to one of the rebels. He opens the note and smirks, giving me thumbs up. He takes another paper and writes something on it wading it up he throws it on Alice's desk, she opens it and before she could toss it away, Ms. Brown took it and glared at her.

"Alice I believe I strictly told the ENTIRE class that passing notes, will end you up in the principal's office."

"But Ms. Brown I wasn't—"getting cut off by the ruler slamming down on her desk Alice looked up scared as Ms. Brown read the paper out loud.

'Hey Emmet did you know Ms. Brown is such a HAG, omg like her clothes look like a potato sack!' Ms. Brown glared at Alice

"Go…TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE YOUNG LADY!" she screams and drags Alice to the door.

"But Ms. Brown I swear I didn't—"the rest couldn't be heard as they walked farther away.

Wow talk about killing two birds with one stone! Not only do I have enough time to do the first part of the plan but Alice just got a black spot on her record! Ha serves her right! Always running away after bullying me, so no one would know the real side of little miss perfect!

I grinned and carefully…

* * *

**A/N: AAAANNNNDDD I GIVE THEE A CLIFFY! LOL sorry dudes but I want to continue this in the Chapter it'll make a lot more sense that way! Anyways Review mah lovelies!**

**PS HERE ARE THE LINKS!**

**www(period)polyvore(period)com/first_day/set?id=134461010 (first outfit)  
**

**www(period)polyvore(period)com/cgi/set?id=134897047 (Today's outfit!)  
**


	7. Victoria Secret

**A/N: Yea I know I posted WAY late sorry just had a busy day, my friend suggested I do it tomorrow but I know that no matter what I have to keep my word of posting it everyday except Friday and Saturday! So please, please don't be too mad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I reach and sneak Alice's wallet from her purse and rummage through its contents. Grinning I take out the Amex card and place her wallet back to its original place. Thanking god that Alice was stupid enough to leave her wallet unattended.

I place the card in my bra and wait for the bell to ring. **(Ya Ya I know people think it's weird but putting your card in your bra is pretty helpful!)**

As soon as the bell went I scrambled from my seat and ran to my truck. Who cares if I skipped one class! I was just about to open the door but was blocked by Edward. Looking up I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I sneer at him trying to walk around.

He blocks me and smirks.

"I know what you're planning Ugly duck. So just a lil warning I won't let you and your petty plan get to me."

I growled and tried to walk the other way again but the ass blocked my way…again!

"Look Whoreward, you think you're untouchable?" I scoff and look him in dead in the eye.

"Well newsflash…you are gonna go down." I push him and walk over to my truck before I could open it, I was slammed against it.

I tried to reach up and claw at his face but he held my hands and kissed me…Edward kissed me...

Edward POV.

I was just about to head over to Math when I saw Bella run out of the school and heading towards the parking lot. Smirking I strolled behind her.

I blocked her path and smirked.

"I know what you're planning ugly duck. So just a lil warning I won't let you and your petty plan get to me." I smirk wider as I hear her growl and walk the other way.

I blocked her path again and was about to push her when she said

"Look whoreward, you think you're untouchable?" she scoffs and looks at me "Well newsflash…you are gonna go down." she pushed me and walked over to her truck.

I don't what made me, the fact that she looked hot in that batman outfit or how she looked so sexy with the sassiness, but whatever the reason, I slammed her into the truck and kissed her.

I Edward Cullen, the guy who preyed on this girl was kissing her.

Before I could deepen it I felt a knee go up and hit me in the stomach. Wrenching away I looked at her infuriated.

Bella POV

I kneed him in the stomach, I was originally going for his balls but me being me I missed my target, BUT none the less it hit him…hard. He looked at me infuriated.

"Listen here Edward, I don't know what you're doing but if you think that by kissing me I'll fall into your trap like every other girl, then you're wrong!" I glare at him and go into my truck.

Slamming my foot on the escalator I do a deep cut and make sure to kick dust in his face with my tires before I leave.

Edward POV

I growled and swore as the dust landed on me. That stupid bitch…I'm so gonna get her! I huff and go to my Vanquish, skipping class.

Bella POV

I drove down to the mall in Port Angeles and walked over to Victoria Secrets.

I know that Alice's parents will FLIP their heads when they see the hefty amount and when they see their precious little Alice is shopping for such disgracing things! Their words not mine!

I shopped and got at least 40 pair of panties, baby dolls, bras, lingerie, some perfumes and to end it all I got the Sexy Devil outfit. This alone cost $250! Like what? Talk about bad price! I almost returned it but remembered that this wasn't my card! Finally I payed for the clothes and the total bill came to $35, 500.

Grinning I walked out of the mall and drove home.

Arriving home, I dropped off the bags and headed to the washroom. Getting out rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls, I wiped all my finger prints and double checked it with Sir Dipshits finger print kit.

Satisfied I drove back to school. Arriving with 5 minutes left to spare, I quickly bolted for my Social Class. Walking into class I looked around for Alice. She was busy talking to Rosalie and Tanya.

While she was busy yakking away I snuck the card back into her wallet. Sitting down I text Angie and Mike. Telling them the plan was successful!

Now to wait until tomorrow…I can guarantee it that I'll here Carlisle scram, after all they only live one house down!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so just a warning...DO NOT STEAL SOMEONE'S CARD LIKE THAT AND USE IT! YOU CAN BE TRACED DOWN WITH THE TECHNOLOGY USED TODAY, SO DON'T OKAY? Any who tell me how it was! Luv y'all!**


	8. Midget goes Down

**A/N: Hey guys! Her's chapter 19. BTW make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter it's very important! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Alice POV

I sat down with the gang and told them about how Bella took her revenge by getting me into trouble with the teacher, and how I spend $10 000, just to get rid of the stress.

"Wow seriously, that's how she took revenge? God she is so pathetic!" Lauren commented, and started to make out with Edward.

"I know right! She is so dumb" I say and walk over to get a smoke from Emmet.

I was just about to take a drag when the doorbell rang. Our butler was about to get the door but instead mom got there and opened it.

"Oh hi Bella sweetheart, how are you?" We all perked up as we heard mom greet Ugly Swan.

"What's she doing here?" Edward asks.

I shrug and we all hurry down stairs. We see Bella standing there with a cake in her hands.

"Hi Esme, I'm good and how are you?" she asks mom sweetly.

"Well I'm doing just fine, come in Bella" she lets Bella in and looks back.

"Oh hey kids look who's here!" mom gushes and we all say Hi to Ugly Swan, so mom doesn't get suspicious.

"Hi guys!" she cheerfully greets us, even though we can all tell by the look in her eyes, she'd rather swear at us instead.

"Hi Ug—Bella, how are you?" I glared at Laurens slip.

"I'm great guys; in fact that's why I'm here! I made some of my famous strawberry shortcake!" she hands the cake to mom.

"Oh my, why thank you dear, Ronald can you please cut this and bring it to the living room?" Ronald takes the cake and hurries of to the kitchen.

"Come Bella, join us" mom drags Ugly Swan to the living room.

"You guys come too!" she beckons us and we all look at each other warily.

"Yea okay mom" Edward says and walks forward with us following him.

Ronald came back and handed the cake to all of us.

Mom takes a bite and smiles widely.

"This is so good Bella! You are so talented!" she gushes while the rest of us simmer in anger.

We all try the cake and .amazing! We of course don't compliment.

"Thank you Esme, in fact I plan on making-"before she could say anything, dad's loud voice boomed through the mansion.

"ALICIA MASEN CULLEN!" wow he used my whole name. We all looked shocked as Carlisle came down huffing.

"Carlisle what happen?" Mom stood up and walked over to dad

"What's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong! Alice spent $35 500 on shopping, oh and it wasn't anything useful, no, it was clothes from VICTORIA SECRETS!" he yells and mom looks shocked.

"What are you saying daddy that's not true! I got in trouble at school, so that's why I only spent $10 000!

I covered my mouth as I said that, omg I just told them about the incident at school!

"YOU WHAT? I can't believe it Alicia Masen Cullen! How could you?" mom cries.

"B-but mom you know Alice, she couldn't do such a—"before Rose could finish Carlisle silenced her.

"No I've had it! I warned you twice…no THREE times about not spending money like that, but you didn't listen!" Dad glares at me.

"You young lady, lose your Amex card for 1 year!" he declares.

I gasped, 1 year?! Everyone looked stricken at the statement made.

"Carlisle let's talk about this in our room!" mom puts a hand on dad's shoulder and leads him upstairs.

I fall down and the girls huddle around me.

"B-but why? I didn't spend that much!" I wail and collapse into Tanya's arms.

"You didn't…but I did!" we all looked at Bella smirking, I completely forgot she was there!

Bella POV

I smirked at their shocked expressions. Ha the suckers.

"Yea you heard me! Did you really think that I wouldn't take a huge revenge?" I laugh and sit down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

"You did this?" Alice seethed.

"Yup" I reply popping the p

"In fact not only that but I also got you in trouble at school!" I say and stand up.

"How?" is the only thing Edward asks me.

"Simple whoreward, while Alice was sent to the office, I took her card and used it! Purposely going to Victoria Secrets, knowing how much Carlisle despises it!" I explain to them. "But in my defense, she shouldn't have left her purse unattended!" I add as an afterthought.

Everyone gaped at me finally Emmet broke the silence.

"Yea, well now we can tell everyone and they'll put you in jail!" he replies smugly.

I scoff, seriously how stupid is he?

"Hey you dumbfuck, ever thought about how I am the Police Chiefs daughter?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I made sure to remove every single finger print. And I wore a disguise, so the cameras couldn't catch me!" I laugh and walk over to Alice; standing in front of her I crouch down and glare at her.

"I told you midget, .next!" I sneer at her and stand back up, taking out a piece of paper.

I make sure to show everyone the sheet with all their names on it, I cross out Alice's name and rewrite it next to Rosalie's name.

2 bitches down, 4 more to go!" I say and pocket the paper heading over to the door.

Looking over my shoulder I see Lauren hugging Edward while crying. Smirking I turn around.

"Oh and Lauren, your boyfriend kissed me today, though it was the most horrible kiss ever! How can you make out with him? Oh I know, because you're just like him!" I smirk and open the door.

"Oh and one more thing…enjoy the cake!" I say in a sing song voice and walk over to my truck.

Gracefully sitting down I see Edward, Tanya and Emmet rush outside. Flipping them off, I drive out, making sure to save the recorded video.

Alice POV

She ruined me…I guess karma really is a bitch.

Edward POV

I growled as Ugly Swan left. How dare she insult me like that, but most of all how could she do that to my sister! Swearing I stalk back inside and rush over to Alice.

"Hey it's OK Ali, I'm here for you." I whisper and take her back to her room.

Rosalie POV

Bella struck again, first she ruined my reputation, then she ruined Alice's life…what does she have in store for the others?

* * *

**A/N: So apparently the school strike is said to be over (but you never know what these adults do!) and school might start again. So instead of posting in the Mornings/Afternoons I will be posting in the Evening/Night whenever school starts! Anyways review! I know you're reading it . ^^ lol see you lot 2morrow!**


	9. Surprises

I groaned in annoyance I walked over to the front desk of the hospital.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm here to visit Charles Swan"

The nurse looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Of course dear, he is in room 301, floor level 3 and to the right."

"Thank you." I politely say and hurry to the elevator.

Stepping in I press 3 and lean against the wall, browsing through my phone. The doors were about to close but a hand blocked them and stepped in quickly. I looked up and was shocked.

"Jasper is that you?!" I squeal and tackle him in a hug.

"Hey Belly Bean, it's great to finally see you after so long!" he said and hugged me tightly.

"I know right! It's been so long bro. There's so much to tell you. Of course not all of it is good" I frown.

"Hey what's with the frown? I think we have enough time to walk and talk." he walks out of the elevator and I step behind him.

So I told him everything, about how Charlie abused me, and how he ended up in the hospital, I also told him about the Cullens and co. He laughed as I told him about Rosalie and Alice.

"Well it serves them right. In fact there are two reasons why I am here." he tells me and stops near Sir Dipshits room.

"Reason number 1: I got a call saying how Sir Dipshit got into an accident and was at the hospital, and reason number 2: is because I am gonna transfer to your school for a while, but after hearing about the situation at school, I've decided to stay here permanently and help you finish your plan!" I grin as he finishes telling me the reasons and we fist bump.

"Welcome home then bro! Now let's go see how he is doing."

We both walked into the room and saw Sir Dipshit sleeping.

"Hey Sir Dipshit wakey-wakey!" I kick his bed and sit down on a chair.

"U-uh oh it's just you bitch" he drowsily gets up and glares at me.

"Well it's about time you came. Now go make yourself useful and get me some water." he demands and I bristle with anger.

"Here's your water...Charles." J asper holds out a plastic cup and throws it on Charlie.

"J-Jasper, uh son what are you doing here."He looks at bro nervously.

"The better question should be what kind of tone were you using with Bella...Uncle" he spits out the last part with disgust

"O-oh that was just f-for fun, right Bella?" he looks at me with that look in his eyes. Ha the pathetic fool thinks I'll fall for that look.

"Nope in fact, I told Jasper everything." I smirk "So get the idea of me being your abused vctim out of your deranged mind.

"W-well are you going to give me out?" He nervously asks.

"Nope that'd be too easy, so instead I'll keep you around and you will take care of yourself. I don't care how you'll make your food or how you will take a shower, I'm just going to keep

you around until you don't give a statement, and don't think you'll survive at home, trust me it'll be better for you to give the statement." I look at Jasper, silently asking if I did the right thing.

He's smiled and nodded. Grinning I look at Sir Dipshit. He looked close enough to passing out.

"So do you agree Dipshit?" Jasper questions, crossing his arms in a threatning way.

Charlie looked at us and opened his mouth

I...

A/N Sorry guys if this chapter is crappy, Im actually writing on my tablet and it's giving me a hard time, so I'm just trying to get this done asap! Promise tmorrows chappy will make more sense!


	10. Bros

**A/N: OK so let's see what Sir Dipshit says about the deal!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I looked at Charles calmly, though on the inside I was nervous as to what he would say. If he declined and said that he'll give a statement right now, then that'll ruin all my work!

"So what's it gonna be Charles?" I sit down and cross one leg over the other.

"I…agree. I'll stay with you guys at home…but I won't give the statement."

Normally that would be bad, but in my case it was perfect.

"Alright then…let's get you discharged." Jasper calls the nurse and I text Angie to tell her what happen so far.

"Uh little help here?" I stop typing and look up to see Charlie struggling to get off the hospital bed.

I was about to step up to help, but then remembered what he had done to me.

**Flashback**

_It wasn't long before we had reached our house from the hospital. Great we're here already couldn't he have drove just a bit slower? As I stepped out, I fell flat on my face, tears gathering in my eyes from the pain._

_"Get up you stupid, insolent girl, get the fuck up and get your arse in the house before I drag you. GET UP!" Charlie screamed at me._

_I quickly got to my feet and somehow managed to get myself inside the house, I stood there shaking in fear, Charlie came and dragged me farther into the house by my hair._

**Flashback end**

I growled at the memory and sneered at Dipshit.

"Get up on your own you stupid, insolent arse. Or should I drag you out, I would but that would just end up with me in trouble." I watch as realization shows on his face. I guess he remembered the incident too.

He finally got into the wheelchair and Jasper drove him to the elevator. Reaching the main lobby, I went ahead to the front desk and asked for the discharge papers. Signing them, I walked outside waiting for them to show up.

"Belly beans it's been awhile, I forgot where you live, so I'll just follow you" Jasper said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea that works for me, just help me get him into the truck." I point at Dipshit.

With Jasper's help we got Dipshit into the truck and he headed toward his car.

I turned on the truck and drove out of the parking lot, waiting for bro to come. Finally he came and we headed off to the house.

"Remember the time when I came back from the hospital…how you treated me." I didn't wait for his reply but continued on "Well just a reminder…you're gonna go through the same thing."

We finally reached the house and after parking I came out and opened the door for Dipshit.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help?" Dipshit asked in a smug voice.

"Last time I checked I wasn't the one with the paralyzed upper body. Knowing this much I'm sure you would've died in the truck…since of course you're paralyzed." I purposely repeated about his accident, knowing that it would remind him how weak he is.

Jasper and I walked inside, with Charlie slowly coming behind.

"Well bro, make yourself at home I'll get dinner ready!" I cheerfully say and hurry into the kitchen.

"Thanks Belly beans, but can you just put my food in the microwave, I'm gonna take a long nap." he hollered from the other side.

I giggled and remembered how he always used to take naps when he was younger.

"Sure thing bro after all that's all you're good at doing!" I teasingly repeated what Aunt Mira used to say.

All I heard was a 'fuck you' and 'Imma gonna sleep now, so don't disturb!'

Laughing I started to peel the potatoes, happy that I finally got my brother back.

* * *

**A/N: So Lauren and Tanya are up next! Any suggestions for what I should do with them? And Jasper's here! Honestly I wanted Bella to have a relative to help her too, so I didn't really see Jasper in Tears of Blood by as an antagonist. So I'm like alright! let's add Sir Whitlock to the mix!**


	11. Whore 1 goes Down

**A/N: Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I looked at Tanya's bag in front of me and grimaced. It was so messy, I mean seriously, who would stick gum to their bra? Groaning I reached around the pink material and grabbed her shampoo bottle. Taking out an identical one I switched the two and snuck out of the locker room heading back to class.

I sat down and was about to start on my work when a note fell on my table. Opening it I saw Jasper's perfect cursive writing.

_'Did you do it?'_

I grinned and wrote back.

**'Yup, just wait until 5th block ends!'**

Tossing the note back I see Jasper smile and we both went back to work. After working for a solid 15 minutes, we handed the assignment in and stepped out as soon as the bell rang.

Outside we were met by Angela and Mike.

"Did you do it?" Angie asks excitedly.

"Mhm, it was pretty easy, but let's hurry up I wanna record the thing!" I say while walking toward the gym.

We got to the locker rooms, Angela and I went inside while the guys waited outside.

Taking out my phone I pressed record and saw Tanya come out of her stall.

Tanya POV

I see the girls laughing at me, I frowned and hurried over to my locker. I take out my make up box and head over to the mirrors. I looked up and screamed.

"Who did this to me!" I cried out looking at my hair, a huge bald spot on top of my head.

Bella's POV

I cracked up laughing at the look on Tanya's face. I thought she would just cry and walk out but no instead she is yanking her hair, and throwing over the benches looking like an ape on a rampage. Angela and I look at each other and laugh again, as Tanya snarls and spits all over the place.

As soon as we get enough footage we step out and motion for the guys to follow us.

"O-Omg t-that was so funny!" Angie said in between laughs.

"I can imagine we heard her screech all the way outside!" Jasper grins and takes my phone.

Both him and Mike look at the video and laugh.

"She looks like the guys in my wrestling team!" Mike grins and hands the phone back to me.

"Wow OK so what's the next step captain?" Jasper asks me

"Well now that we have the ammo it's time to load the gun." I say and tell them how the plan is going to work.

After making sure everyone understood the plans, Angie and I went to the washroom to edit the video.

-Time skip to the homecoming assembly-

"Alright settle down kids." the principles voice boomed through the speakers. **(In my school we don't do homecoming stuff so I'm just gonna imagine how it works!)**

"So this is the first game of the season. I expect the team to get the win. Before the cheerleaders come I have received an email, from some of our students. I have been told that it will motivate our student body, since it will be shot live, we will wait for the signal.

-To Bella in Drama room-

I listened as the principle finished saying the announcement, and gave the signal to Jasper. He nodded and we all put on our masks. Angie sat down beside me and Mike stood beside Jasper downloading the video.

3...2...1...Time to shoot

-Gymnasium-

Edward POV

The team and I were sitting in the locker room getting ready to see this video. We were about to ask about the delay but the lights went out. Looking at the screen in front we all sat down and saw 2 girls appear.

"Is this thing on?" girl one asks.

"Yea, OK let's do this!" the second one replied and both of them looked at the screen

"(Bold is Bella and Italics is Angie)

**"Hello people how are ya? Excited for the game?!"**

_"We know we are!"_

**"Exactly, in fact we are also excited about another thing which we will share with you in this video!"**

_"So our head cheerleader Tanya Denali, thinks of herself as the queen, am I right B?" _

**"Yes A you are absolutely correct, but you know the saying don't judge a book by it's cover? Yea well this video will tell us who Tanya Denali REALLY is!"  
**

Both of them wore identical smirks and we all looked at each other confused.

"What do you think their gonna show us?" Tyler looks at me for answers.

"Dunno man...but I don't have a good feeling about this" I mumble and look back at the screen. What I saw there was horrible...yet funny as hell!

I heard the entire gym roar with laughter at the video of Tanya and her tantrum.

"I-I don't know what's more funny, that she looks like an ape on a rampage or the bald spot on her head!" Someone howled in laughter.

Tanya POV

Humiliation...that's all I felt as the entire school population laughs at me. Who did this to me? I look over to Alice, Rose, and Lauren, and see them all stifling their laughter.

"You guys! How can you laugh at me?" I cry out and glare at each of them.

"S-sorry Tan b-but this is the reason why you were wearing a hat to school?" Lauren cackled and I fumed.

"Shut up JUST SHUT UP!" I scream.

But no one listens.

-Bella-

I heard the laughter from the gym and smirked. I signaled Jasper to cut the video and put the camera back on. Angie and I put our masks back on and wait for the red light to appear. Mike gives us the signal and we nod.

"**So ****people, I'm guessing all of you liked this example of don't judge a book by it's cover?!" **I look over at Angie

**"Aren't I right A?"**

_"Why yes indeed you are! And I think our viewers are also getting the idea!" _she giggles and looks a the camera.

_"Well people I'll let B finish this off!" _saying this she stands up and walks over to the guys.

I look at the camera and smirk deviously.

**"Three words, You Were Next."** I laugh and signal to the guys to stop the video.

"Uh Belly beans how will the Cullen's know it was you?" Jasper looks confused.

"Well dear brother, the day before we went to pick up Dipshit, I visited the Cullen's and told them that Tanya was next. So I know they will get the message" I confidently smile and help Angie pack up.

"C'mon let's get out of here, before anyone comes here!" Mike says and we all hurry out of the room.

"Bella, you know I trust you right?" Angie asks me

"Yea I trust you too...what's the matter?" I ask

"Well won't the Cullen's or Tanya tell the principle or her parents about this?" I smile and boop her nose.

"My dear Angie don't worry, I know they won't tell anyone because if they do, I'll tell them what they did to me! Besides I also have proof." Angela smiles in relief and boops me back.

"M'kay, just making sure!"

We laugh and head to the parking lot.

"So do you think think they will confront us Belly beans?" Jasper asks me while we drive back home.

"Oh yea they will..but we'll be ready for them.

* * *

**A/N: I want to give credit to Ying - Yang M for giving me the idea of Rogaine for men in the shampoo bottle, instead of using Rogaine, I used hair removal instead. But thanks Ying! Also if you don't like this fic then please don't comment, you're only wasting yours and my time! Anyways school starts tom! So I'll start posting in Evenings/Night.**


	12. Gone for Good

**A/N: Just a little warning, this chapter contains a violent scene, not that violent but if you do not like any sort of violence then skip that part! BTW IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END !MUST READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_"N-no Charlie p-please stop! Please let me go." I cry out as I see Charlie smirk evilly and get up from his wheelchair._

_"You thought you could escape? Well think again bitch" he laughs insanely and pulls something out from his pocket._

_Tears a streaming out of my eyes and I can't see clearly, but I can tell that he holding his gun. I shiver and try to move back, but he stomps on my leg and I scream. Losing my balance I stumble back to the ground and gasp as the air leaves my lungs. A second kick lands, on my face, and I feel my nose shatter._

_He picks me up by my hair and throws me against my mirror. Slamming my back against it, I feel the glass give away and wince as small shards land on my open wounds. He stomps over to me and looks down glaring._

_"W-what did I ever d-do to you" I gurgle, as blood seeps out.  
_

_"Oh you did nothin my dear daughter, ever since that bitch you call 'mom' died I needed someone else...and you were conveniently there!" he cackles (I dunno do men cackle?)_

_"Now what to do with you" he taps his chin and looks towards my table. "Ahhh now there's an idea!" he mutters to himself and walks over picking something up._

_I lie there, broken, numb, and cold. I don't know what he is going to do...but I know this much, it won't hurt as much...but how wrong am I._

_He walks over to me and leans down. Blood covers my eyes so I can't see what he is holding. I feel something cold touch my cheek and I instantly know it's scissors. I somehow manage to tremble, but before I could do much he slices my cheek open. I thought I wouldn't feel anything but I felt it...hot, boiling, searing pain._

_I screamed loudly my tear less eyes tearing up again. He does the same thing to the other cheek. I cry and wail...but he just laughs._

_"Now then...time to join your mommy" he pulls out his gun and cocks it. I close my eyes and surrender, knowing that I wouldn't live any longer. He presses the trigger and- - - -_

"NO!" I wake up, sweat drenching me, making me stick to my tangled sheets. I breathe raggedly and look over to my clock, rubbing my eyes a bit I see that it's 3:45 am. I pant and frantically touch my face but don't feel anything. A dream...it was all just a nightmare. I feel around and grab the glass of water. Gulping it down, my heart finally slows to its normal rate. I run a hand through my hair and lean against the headboard.

"Chill Bella...it was all just your sub-conscious mind." I mumble to myself and step out of the bed.

Leaning against the side window, I look outside and shiver. The dream still etched in my mind. I think about confronting Charles later on in the day, but I can't...I just can't go back to sleep knowing that he still lives here.

Pulling on my robe, I walk over to Jasper's room and knock three times before entering. Stepping around his clutter I walk over to his sleeping form and shake him. Thanking god that he was a light sleeper.

"U-uh w-what time is it?" he groggily gets up and looks around.

"B-bro I need to talk to you." I whimper

Looking at me he sits up and wraps an arm around me.

"Hey what's wrong Belly beans?"

I tell him about the nightmare and how we should act out now. He listens and occasionally growls. By the end of it he nods in agreement and we both walk over to Dipshit's room.

"Hey Dipshit...wake up!" Jasper yells and I sit down as Jasper goes to stand behind him.

He finally wake up and I demand "give the statement"

He glares at me and snarls.

"You already have solid proof...then why do you need my statement?" he spits out and I shuffle a bit back remembering what happened a few moments ago.

"We do need it...your a retired cop, knowing this we can guarantee that you'll pull some strings and get help from some of your colleagues." I reply and glare at him. "Just give up already. It's been like what two days now? And you are already having a hard time managing yourself."

He sighs and looks up at me.

"Fine I'll give it...it's better going to jail rather than sit in this dump." he spits out.

"A wise choice Dipshit" Jasper says calmly and walks in front of him.

"Oh and before that...a little revenge" he pulls back his arm, muscles flexing under his shirt. "Lights out" he punches Dipshit in the nose...shattering it.

Charles faints instantly. Jasper looks at me and smiles sadly.

"I know he deserved it...but I still feel bad for going against my ethics"he mumbles

I smile and hug him.

"Don't worry bro...the feeling is understandable, I mean you were never that much of a violent person" I console him.

He nods and hugs me back.

"Soon you'll be free Belly beans." he whispers

I smile ruefully.

"Not yet big bro...I just have to make them realize what they did...only when Edward pays for his crimes will I be free." I say this all the while making a promise to myself that I will get my revenge...no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: So how is it? And I just want my readers opinion, who thinks that Edward and Bella should end up together and who thinks they shouldn't? Majority will rule guys. So you have until Friday to make a choice, then on Saturday I'll count the votes and finally on Sunday's update I'll post what is going to happen! Oh and in case some people forgot I only post from Sunday-Thursdays. Anywho have a good day/night mah lovlies.**


	13. Rumor

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in the past what 2 or 3 days? Well I'm really really sorry but school strated and I had to get used to everything! So in order to apologize I will post two chapters today! One this and another one where it will show how Edward and Bella ended up in the principles office! Again sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OCs!**

* * *

**_2:30 PM_**

"So can either of you tell me why you both are here?" the principles voice boomed through the room.

I looked to my side and saw Edward shuffle a bit and glare at me. I glared back at him and the principle cleared his throat.

"Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen I believe I asked you a question." We both looked at him startled.

"U-uh sir you see Edward forcefully did that and so I, out of natural reflex punched him." I mumble while looking at the desk.

I was ashamed of myself. Mr. Maxwell and I had a great friendship, he trusted me and I trusted him. Now because of that stupid Cullen he probably won't ever trust me again.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Cullen?" he asks whoreward.

"It wasn't my fault sir!" Edward pleaded.

The principle looked at both of us confused. Why? Because we both are the honor students of the school.

"Well what happened is in the past. Since I don't know who is at fault I herby announce that as punishment you both will have to work together on every assignment you get in Art class."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT!?"

We cried out and looked at each other in horror then looked at Mr. Maxwell in horror.

"But sir I'm willing to do any other punishment, please just don't let me work with this thing!" I wave my hands wildly at whoreward.

"Who do you think you're calling a thing?" Edward asks angrily. "I can't believe I'm saying this sir but for once I agree that witch, we shouldn't work together!" he scowls at me and I return the gesture.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Maxwell bellows and we both look at him meekly.

"Enough with the excuses, my decision is final, now I believe you both are getting late for Art." He looks at us pointedly and dismisses us.

I walk out of the office and head over to my locker, pouting at the circumstances. Shoving my hands in my pocket I take out the piece of paper that started all of this…

* * *

**_8:45 AM_**

Angela and I were standing in front of Aria's locker. As soon as I saw her come, I signaled to Angie and she mouthed OK.

"Hey Angela this is top secret, promise you won't tell anyone?" I say loudly, knowing that Aria is listening.

"Oh don't worry Bella, you can tell me anything!" Angie replies while smiling.

"I would, but you know how high school works…there are ears on the walls!" I whisper loudly.

Angie mock pouts, "but then how would I know what this secret is?"

"Oh silly, I know that I can't say it…but I can write it down and give it to you!" I say excitedly.

I make a show of handing over the blue colored note, and Angie makes a show of putting it safely on her binder.

"C'mon let's go! Or we'll be late for class." I say

"Yea, you go ahead I'll just finish up here and meet you!" she pretends to look through her binder. I nod and walk around the corner, waiting for her to come.

Angela POV

I grinned mischievously at the newest plan and pretend to look through my binder. Looking from my peripheral vision I see Aria looking at the note carefully.

"Hmm where did my English paper go?!" I mumble to myself.

"Oh well it might be with Bella" I turn around quickly, so that the note falls down.

I walk, turn around a bit and smirk, seeing Aria fumble with her stuff as she grabs the note. Walking over to Bella I see her texting, on her phone, by that blush I can tell it's the new guy she met at the club.

Bella POV

I was waiting for Angie to come, when I got a text from Kyle. I blushed and typed back quickly. He was just soo cute! I saw Angela walk towards me and I pocket my phone.

Is it that boy toy?" she smiles in amusement

"Whaaat? Nah, no way!" I blush and look down. "OK it was him and NO he's not a boy toy!" I scowl.

Angie laughs and starts to drag me to class.

"That's the last thing you said about Tye, before you both broke up!" I pout and step up beside her.

"Yea well whatever! Did you do it?" I ask excitedly.

"Yup! Though I can't believe she fell for it!"

I smirk and walk in front of her. Turning around I start walking backwards.

"She's Aria, the school Gossip Queen, she can take a little unbelievable rumor and make people believe it's real! So I can be sure that she fell for!" I step to left as a kid walks past me.

"I still don't get how you can be so clumsy yet walk backwards with ease!" she says and I grin

"Eh I'm weird!" I laugh and enter the class with her in tow.

While writing in my workbook, I think about how Aria will tell the entire school that Lauren has STD,I know for a fact that Lauren is in for a lot of trouble…after all you can't go to Cheerleading Dance Off, with any medical issues! She made a mistake of messing with me and taking away something that I really cared about…now she will know how it feels to lose something that you worked so hard on.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so there it is! Oh and a shout out to Mnlozano93 for giving the idea about how Lauren should get STD! Now later on I'll post the next chapter and with it I'll post who won the vote! So you still have time people! **


	14. Kyle! and punishment

**A/N: So as I said here is the second chapter! I just want to clear some stuff up. Charles is gone, he gave the statement and is gone! I'm too lazy to write the whole court scene, and yes I will talk about Kyle at the end of the chapter with the results from the vote!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC! (PS: If ya don't like the story then don't read it or comment! No like seriously you'll just be a bitch if you do post mean comments. But I am welcome to all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.) **

* * *

2:20 PM

I was reading my book and Angela was busy making out with Mike. Jasper was in front of me flirting with this chick from Spanish class. I flipped through the page and groaned as I heard sucking from beside me and giggling in front of me. Haven't they heard NOT to do this in Public Places?!

"Now that's not fair Bells…we do it all the time!" I look up and see Kyle, I tackle and kiss him.

"I _kiss_ can't _kiss _believe _kiss_ your _kiss_ here!" I say in between kisses.

All of a sudden a thought came to me, I freeze and get off Kyle.

"Wait…how did you what I was thinking! Are you a mind reader!?" I gasp and poke him with my finger. "P-promise you won't randomly start sparkling?" I start to walk around him poking him all the while

I look up as I hear laughter coming from Jasper, and Kyle. I frown

"What are you guys laughing about?" I pout and cover my face partially with my beanie.

"S-Sparkling body?" Jasper laughs.

I look at Kyle and frown.

"And what are you laughing about?!" I question my so called boyfriend.

"S-sorry babe but I think you forgot that sometimes you say your thoughts out loud!" he laughs loudly at that.

I blush and cover my face with my beanie. I peek through a bit and slowly start to laugh. Giggling I place my beanie back on my head and walk over to the boys. Before I could join them a hand grabs me from behind and slams me against the bookshelf. Groaning I look up and see a very angry Edward. I glare at him and shove him away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yell at him.

"What am I doing? Oh that's rich Ugly Swan, you start fuckin rumors about my girlfriend having STD and ruin her hard work then you ask me what that was for?" he shouts at me and I flinch.

"Yea well your whore should've thought twice about the consequences when she thought that bullying was fun!" I shout louder.

"I DON'T FUCKIN CARE, GO DIE BITCH!" he yells.

"NO, WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE YOU FILTHY ASSHOLE!" I shove him as I yell.

Soon we both start fighting, but before it could escalate too much, firm hands grab him and me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" we instantly stop fighting and gulp.

Mr. Maxwell glares at us and moves us along.

"To my office now!" was the only thing that I heard.

-5 minutes later-

2:30 PM

"So can either of you tell me why you both are here?" the principles voice boomed through the room.

I looked to my side and saw Edward shuffle a bit and glare at me. I glared back at him and the principle cleared his throat.

"Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen I believe I asked you a question." We both looked at him startled.

"U-uh sir you see Edward forcefully did that and so I, out of natural reflex punched him." I mumble while looking at the desk.

I was ashamed of myself. Mr. Maxwell and I had a great friendship, he trusted me and I trusted him. Now because of that stupid Cullen he probably won't ever trust me again.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Cullen?" he asks whoreward.

"It wasn't my fault sir Bella here was the one to start all of this!" Edward pleaded.

The principle looked at both of us confused. Why? Because we both are the honor students of the school, what type of honor student start a true rumor and what type would slam a girl against a bookshelf?

"Well what happened is in the past. Since I don't know who is at fault I herby announce that as punishment you both will have to work together on every assignment you get in Art class."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT!?"

We cried out and looked at each other in horror then looked at Mr. Maxwell in horror.

"But sir I'm willing to do any other punishment, please just don't let me work with this thing!" I wave my hands wildly at whoreward.

"Who do you think you're calling a thing?" Edward asks angrily. "I can't believe I'm saying this sir but for once I agree that witch, we shouldn't work together!" he scowls at me and I return the gesture.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Maxwell bellows and we both look at him meekly.

"Enough with the excuses, my decision is final, now I believe you both are getting late for Art." He looks pointedly at us and dismisses us.

Kyle POV

I scowl as Jasper tries to calm me down.

"Hey chill man, I know you want to hurt Edward I do too, but landing yourself in trouble is gonna be a bad thing, and since you're not a student here, it'll be an even more bad thing!" he tries to console me

"I know that Jas, but how can I just calm down after this so called Edward dude, accused my GF of something she didn't do!" I exclaim

I look over at Jasper frowning.

"About that…well you see Bella did do that, but before you do anything listen to the whole story." I pause and look at him; finally nodding I sit down next to him.

Jasper POV

I inwardly fumed at what Edward had done but I knew that if I reacted Kyle would too. So instead I decide to tell him the whole story. After 15 minutes I find him grinning.

"Why are you grinning about dude?" I ask

"Because Jas…who knew my Bella was such an awesome fighter and person!" he replies and I grin

"That's true, now then tell me when did my old high school buddy, start dating my little sis?" I put on my interrogating face.

He smiles sheepishly and runs a hand through his hair

"Well…

Mike POV

Angela and I were walking in the field, we had escaped as soon as Kyle showed up, we just want some peace to ourselves!

"What's up Mike?" Angie asks me.

I grin and peck her lips.

"Nothing babe just- - -" before I could continue I got a text, looking at it I saw it was from Jasper.

I open the text and gap at what I see.

"What's the matter babe?!" I hear Angie asks worriedly.

I show her the lengthy text.

After a minute she looks at me and blinks surprised.

"That much happened and I wasn't there for my friend?!" she bites her lip worriedly.

Usually that would turn me on, but under this circumstance, I think my libido agrees with me, now is not the time to think from my second head.

"Hey don't worry babe, you read how Bella handled him! And I'm positive that Mr. Maxwell won't do anything drastic to Bella!" I try to console her.

She grins and hugs me.

"Thanks for that." she mumbles in my shirt.

I grin and take her hand.

"No probs babe, now lets' go see how Bells is doin" nodding she pecks me and we start heading back to the library.

* * *

**A/N: So ready for the results? *Does drumroll on my drums*Aaaannnddd it has been decided that E/B are...NOT GOING TO END UP TOGETHER! Approximately 48 people voted NO E/B and 8 voted YES E/B. Now Kyle is my OC, he will date Bella, and I'll write a character sketch on Kyle in the next chapter! AND FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED E/B TO END UP TOGETHER,I'M SORRY BUT THEY WON'T IN THIS STORY, BUT SINCE I LOVE ALL MY GOOD READERS I'LL POST A LEMON ONE-SHOT OF E/B! So I hope I made up for not updating in awhile! P.s **


	15. Steriods goes Down

**A/N: Hiiiii peopppllleee! So here it is Chapter 17! Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy it ;) Please comment, and tell me what you think, love ya'll**

**Disclaimer: I ain't ownin Twilight, never was and never will, SM owns it all.**

* * *

I slam my locker shut, and head towards Art, trying not to scowl in disdain.

"Hey watch where you're goin bitch"

I look up and see Emmet glaring at me. Flipping him off I sit on my seat and wait for the damn class to be over. To be honest Art is my favorite class…until of course Cullen became my partner. That being said, a lean body slinked in beside me.

"Let's just get this over with Swan" his velvety voice rang through my ears

"Yea whatever Cullen"

Taking out my sketchbook, I look over and see him doing the same. We momentarily set aside our disgust for each other and start to discuss the project outline

**-To Angela-**

Walking through the boy's locker room I try not to throw away the little bottle in my hand.

"Ugh what did Bella make?!" Mike asks covering his nose

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think that I shouldn't know what the fuck she put in here"

I stumble through the carelessly tossed bags, and reach Emmet's locker.

"Ok I'm going to do it, you stand guard" I whisper to him, and get busy with the task at hand

Opening the lid, I pour its supposedly biohazerdous contents into Emmet's shampoo bottle. Finishing I close the locker door, and motion Mike to hurry along.

"Damn, I don't know what she put in there but I know for a fact that it will work" he smirks and I grin.

"K, now you know what to do next right?!"

He nods and flashes his phone. Before he goes back inside I lean in and kiss him, tongue and teeth clashing.

Groaning he pulls away.

"Fuck babe don't start what you can't finish" he growls in a husky voice and goes back into the locker room

"Mmm you should know by now, that I always finish what I start" smirking I jog back to P.E

**-Time skip to lunch-**

Bella POV

"So did you guys do it?!" Angie and Mike flash me identical grins

Shaking my head I lean back against my chair, knowing by their grins that they did.

"Hey you won't believe what I just saw"

"Omg like what was it?!"

"Well why don't you like come to like my place and I'll tell you what I saw in the boy's locker room!"

Angie, Mike, Jasper and I share annoyed and knowing looks, as the two air heads walk by us.

"I wonder what she was doing in the boy's locker room" Jasper muses.

Shrugging I get up and look over my shoulder.

"Well I don't flying fuck as to what she does, I'm going to go spread the gasoline"

I walk over to the Cullen and co table and see the girls shake

"Wow, I did that?" I think to myself, while smirking

As I near in, I see that Emmet isn't there.

"Hey what happened to steroids?" I question

Edward POV

I was expecting Art to be a killing zone, but surprisingly Ugly duck and I didn't fight. I was brought back from my thoughts by Rosie, Alice, Lauren and Tanya quivering in fear.

"Hey what happened to steroids?" a soprano voice called out

WTF, soprano? Since when did I become such a pussy?

Growling I stand up

"Well shouldn't YOU know what happened to Emmet" I snarl

Smirking she twirls a remote in her hand.

"That was a rhetorical question numb brain in fact I know exactly where he is and I think the entire school should know why he isn't here though."

Before I could comprehend what was happening she was already walking away.

"Edward…look" Alice whimpers

Looking where her eyes were locked I choke.

There, in front of the whole school, were pictures of Emmet and his hair.

Bella POV

I walk away and press the green button

"Time to light the flames" I smirk and wink at an admirer

There in front of the whole school, was a slide show, all the pictures of Emmet, and his half bald head and half pink colored hair.

Laughter buzzed around me but the one thing that registered was a choking sound

"Wow, that was some style Belly beans" Jasper calls out

"What can I say; I like to do things with a flare!"

We laugh as we walk out the school doors.

Emmet was always gloating about his hair and he messed with me, along with countless other innocent people, so I did what was right…I took away the thing most precious to him.

Reaching home, I park my car, and rush to my room.

"5 down…one left" I mumble to myself as I cross out Emmet's picture and stick it near the others.

The only picture now on my bulletin board was that of a copper headed man. The one who started all of this

Edward,Fucking,Cullen...

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it?! Lol I just want to again say thank you to all the people who stayed by my side. Now then I'm going to start on that Edward and Bella lemon that I promised to all the people who didn't see E/B end up together. Also tell me, should I bring my OC Kyle back in for one more chapter?!**


	16. Lemon

Hey guys, so I posted the E/B lemon today and I will start writing post the next chapter of TROVTV right now and tomorrow I will post it.

So make sure to read the lemon ;)

Astar out-


	17. Edwards Downfall Begins

**A/N: Sup people? Finally here is the chapter in which Bella takes revenge on her number one foe. Edward Cullen. I hope you like this. Oh and I wasn't really mature about this prank, and I know for a fact that if this happens in real life you can get into A LOT of trouble. But this is fandom so chill all of you serious folks out there. Anywho I won't keep you away any longer enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and Characters**

* * *

"Nice try Ugly Duck, did you really think you could take me down?" Edward sneers and presses the blade against my neck, drawing out a little blood

"What's the matter Bella, no more witty replies?"

I try shove him but to no avail. He pulls me towards him and twists us around. A gasp escapes my lips, and tears flow down as I see the lifeless bodies of Jasper, Angela, and Mike.

"No" I whisper.

I feel numb…so, so numb. The only thing I hear is Edward's sinister laugh as the knife slices through my skin…

"NO" I shriek and look around wildly. Sweat drenches my quivering form, as I stumble out of bed.

I make my way to the bathroom, and turn on the light, looking at my pale reflection. All I see is a girl, with pale skin, black circles around her eyes, and hair matted down like that of a drenched rat. Groaning I open the faucet and wash my face.

"Calm down Bells, it was all just a dream." I mumbled to myself while undressing.

Stepping into the shower, I close the curtains and turn on the taps, sighing as warm water cascades down my cold body. Washing myself, I think of the plan I had made.

Edward was a high school boy, and like most of the dumbasses in my school he only cared about sex, food, and his car. In fact Mike had told me that Cullen loved his Aston Martin, to the point where he wouldn't even let his parents touch it.

Scoffing I lather my skin with lavender scented soap; I didn't give a shit as to what Edward's reaction will be when I go through my plans. Washing away the suds, I close the taps, and wrap my now warm body in a fluffy towel. Walking to my room I think about what my mother had once said.

-Flashback-

"Mommy guess what, guess what!" a little girl with brown pig tails ran as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her to the beautiful, blonde haired women.

"What is it sweetheart" she replied and opened her arms just as the little girl jumped into them.

"I had the best dream evew!, I was going to school for the fiwst time, and when I gots there, my school had the biggwest libwawy evew, and me and spent all day weading Fwanklin, Little Beaw and the nice lady also gave us snacks!"

The older woman laughed at her daughters' lack of Rs, and coddled the 4 year old.

"Well baby, I'm so happy for you! Did you know that dreams you get in the mornings sometimes come true?!"

The girls little smile turned into a grin and she tackled her mother in happiness.

Both of them laughed rolling on the soft grass.

-End of Flashback-

I didn't know I was crying until a tear fell down on the swell of my breast. Wiping away the tears I remembered, instead of a big library, and happy kids I got weird looks, and on my first day of kindergarten I was pushed of the swings, and made fun of because I couldn't pronounce the ' Rs' in my speech. My gaze hardens and I lock away the sadness. Instead I let my hatred and anger consume me, after all sadness will not help me achieve my goal.

Changing into my clothes, I plop my beanie on my damp hair and lock the door. Making sure my truck was locked, I started walking towards hell.

-Time Skip-

"Hey Bella you rock girl!" a voice shouted from somewhere.

I grin and give a two finger wave to some rebels, sitting on the far stairs.

After about a week from my announcement, the rebels had slowly started taking control of the situations. Now when I walked down the hall, I didn't see bullying of any sorts. I enter the gym and look for Angie. Spotting her, I cup my hands around my mouth and holler

"HEY GOODLUCK ON THE CHEER TODAY ANGIE!" I got a few glares from some of the populars, but ignore them and grin as I see Angie give me thumbs up.

I was about to walk away, when I see Alice, blocking my way. Glaring, I look her in the eyes.

"Move." one word and she lost her bravado and got out of my way.

I internally grin that "the stare" worked. Molly, a Safe Teens instructor had taught me what a simple eye contact could do.

I heard Mr. Maxwell's voice boom across the speakers, as he told everyone to head to the gym for the assembly and game.

While everyone was busy, I fired off a text to Mike.

'Yo did you get the supplies?'

After a minute, my phone vibrated.

'yea, the stuff is in the janitors room, the key is underneath the garbage can.'

Smirking, I head over to the janitors' room and opened the door, placing the key back where it was. Grabbing the bags, I close the door with my foot and walk towards the parking lot.

Placing my stuff down, I scout the area, making sure no one was there. Satisfied I take out the spray can bottles, along with fake feathers, and a lighter.

Before I could do much my phone vibrated again

'Hey are you absolutely sure you don't need help?'

I smile at Jaspers text, and reply a no. It was sweet that my friends wanted to help me…but Cullen was the one who started Hell for me…so I was going to be the one to do this shiz.

I place my headphones and blast Bad Girls by M.I.A, taking out my key I leave scratch marks all over his car and spray neon pink spray.

"Hmmm, I wonder how Blue and Grey will look together" I muse to myself, and smirk "Welp, only one way to find out."

Spraying them together, I wince at the horrible color it made. Tilting my head, I scrutinize the color and decide that it looks like dirty oil, and mud mixed together.

Shuddering at the sight I turn on the lighter and scorch the left side of his precious Vanquish and spray more paint on the other side. I walk around throwing feathers over the wet paint. Finishing my round I jump on the hood.

"Well then, one last thing left to do!" I grin and use a very ugly green color and spray 'YOU ARE MY BITCH, WHOREWARD' and jump off the hood.

I groan as I now see the $282,820 + car. I know his parents will fucking blow up at this. Even though they were rich, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen valued money _a lot_. Shaking off my thoughts, I take a picture and take away any evidence from the crime scene.

I dispose of the items back in the janitor closet, and sneak into the gym. Spotting Jasper and Mike in the back, I grin at their smart thinking. Staying in the shadows I make my way to them, and quickly sit in between them.

"No trouble?" Mike asks all the while looking at his girl.

"No trouble" I repeat and cheer as our soccer team scores a point.

"Did you make sure not to leave anything behind?" Jasper asks while grinning at his girlfriend.

"Made sure nothing was left behind" I reply and wink at Kyle, who was sitting in the guest section.

Feeling as though someone's eyes were looking at me, I look down and meet Edward's gaze. We stare at each other for a moment and then I smirk and go back to watching the game.

Edward POV

I felt as though something was off about today. I tense at the thought of Bella doing something right now, but looking around I see her sitting with her tools and winking at her boyfriend. Sighing in relief I was about to turn back when our eyes connected. I felt chills run down my spine as she smirked and broke our staring contest.

Now my nervousness returned tenfold.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! How was it?! Did ya like it? Lol I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but also I cringed sometimes. Because c'mon who does that to a Vanquish?! Anywho I will post the next chapters soon my lovelies! Sadly weekend is over and school starts tomorrow, and then later on this week I have to go to US for Black Friday. So I'll be missing two days of school which I guess is good news because I will post early on Thursday or Friday instead of later on during Saturday and Sunday! That aside comment and like!  
**

**Astar out-**


	18. Bittersweet, and Revelations

**A/N: Last chapter guys, I kind of felt it was not what I wanted it to be, but please Review and tell me your opinions. An epilogue will follow soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don\t own Twilight or characters, but I do own my o/c Kyle.**

* * *

"So...you have anything to say about yourself"

I took off my beanie tousled my hair and plopped it back on.

"Nope" I popped the P while shifting in the chair.

"Really...so you know nothing about the Vanquish..."

My eyes widened sarcastically

"OMG, we sell Vanquishes in Forks?!"

"Quit the BS, and admit it that your the one who assaulted my baby!" Edward shouts

"Edward zip it, I told you I'm the one who is going to do the talking!" Carlisle turned to face me again.

"Bella,are you certain you didn't do it?"

I scoff

"First you were asking if I knew anything about the incident, now you're saying I did it?"

"Look, Bella I won't take this to the police, if you tell me the truth."

I gazed at him and sighed. How did I end up here?

**-Flashback-**

_"Bella where did you keep the ketchup?"_

_I groaned and peeked out of my duvet._

_"You ate all of it you dumb nugget!" I holler back at Jasper._

_"You're the dumb nugget!" was all I heard before I popped my headphones back in._

_Before I could indulge myself into Evanescence, I get interrupted...again_

_"Uhh Bella, there's someone here for you."_

_I roll my eyes_

_"If it's the newspaper dude, tell him I didn't skate over his yard!"_

_"Wait, you skated over his yard! Dude he set a $5 dollar bounty on your head for that!"_

_I snicker, seriously who even sets bounty anymore? and $ 5 only, that really hurts my ego._

_"Wait I'm coming!" I get out of bed and stumble towards the door._

_"This better be...good..." I look at the person, more like people standing on the porch._

_"U-Uhh , what brings you here?!"_

_"Get in the car Bella, we have some chatting to do."_

_I sigh and open a drawer taking out an envelope_

**-End Flashback-**

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Fine I'll tell, but it's a bit long and you will have to bring in everyone."

I watch Esme lets in the devil spawns, Jasper, Angela, Mike and Kyle.

"So tell us."

I shift again and clasp my hands together.

"Well you see-"

It took me an hour to tell Esme and Carlisle everything that happened since day one of High school. Specifically what their kids did to me.

"So you see, that's why I know, that what I did to the Vanquish is nothing compared to what your children did to me."

I lean against Kyle.

Everyone is silent, the only sound was the ticking of the clock.

"Is this true..."I look up and see Carlisle facing his children.

All of them shifted and kept their eyes down.

"I SAID IS THIS TRUE?!" he yelled and I jumped a bit. I never saw Carlisle angry before, he was always cool and collected.

"Y-yes it's true..." Alice trails off

"Who started this."

"Edward and Tanya." Angela mumbles while stroking my hair.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, Bella dear I had no idea!" Esme cried out while rushing to me and enveloping me in a motherly hug.

I just hugged back, and pulled away.

"It's alright Esme,I'm sure you didn't raise your children to be like this."

"Where's Chief Swan Bella?" Carlisle asks

Jasper and I looked at each other, and he nodded.

I look back at Carlisle

"You see, Charles used to abuse me after my mother died. It started out as verbal abuse...until it became physical. Plus the bullying from school made me really weak, he was out on a trip when he got into an accident and became paralyzed. I took that advantage and took the case to court."

"Oh dear, who is taking care of you now?" Esme looks at us confused

"My mother and Father mam, they wanted to personally come here, but since they were doing poorly with business at the time Bella convinced them to focus on their problems." Jasper replies in his southern drawl.

"Why didn't you come sooner to us dear?"

"Well, I was very mad Esme, and felt that I should deal with your children my way before actually confiding any adult, though now when I think about it, I should've consulted you guys first."

"You should've Bella dear, but now that you have I will take the appropriate measures with these kids" Carlisle said while glaring at the dipshits.

"Um, before I leave, I have to give you something." I handed Esme the envelope filled with money. "It's not enough there's still $500 missing, but I estimated the cost of the credit card, and the Vanquish."

"Oh dear you don't have to!" Esme tried to give back the envelope

"Where did you get the money anyway?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh well 1/4 of it is the money I earned but the rest came from my trust fund, apparently my mother came from a pretty wealthy family, and Charles knew about this, so I'm guessing besides the sick pleasure, he wanted to get rid of me so he could have all the money."

Everyone remained silent at this.

"Take it back Bella." Carlisle soft voice commanded.

I smirk and stand up.

"Your children got what they deserved from me, but that doesn't mean you guys should suffer for their mistakes!"

"Yes, but somewhere we went wrong, and if we accept this money then all your work will not be effective. As a punishment Edward, Alice, Emmet and Roslaine will always have to be in regret of what they did, they will always remember how they made their parents ashamed." Carlisle tells me and gives the envelope to Jasper.

Tears fill my eyes and I hug him.

"I wish my so called father would've been like you"

Pulling away I look around and see Angela, Mike and Jasper already outside. Had I really hugged him that long? Usually my hugs only lasted a couple of seconds.

"Go now Bella, and if you ever need anything at all tell us ok." Esme hugged me before walking away.

I head towards the door, but before it could shut I saw Edward looking at me with sorrow etched on his beautiful face. I smile ruefully and shake my head, silently telling him that I couldn't forgive him.

Walking outside I look up, surprised. The sun peeks out from behind the clouds, filling me with warmth as it's rays shine on my face. I smile softly and close my eyes as the sweet wind rustles. I knew then that my revenge was finally over, I no longer had to worry about Charlie, or Edward and co.

"Hey Bella we're heading to the diner, come on!" I was broken out of my thoughts by the distant shout.

Shaking my head I smirk and shout back

"You guys go ahead, I still have $5 dollars to give to someone!"

Grinning I sauntered over to Jasper's bike and straddled it. Revenge was so bittersweet, yet forgiveness sounded so sweet. Maybe...just maybe one day I could forgive Edward and the others for what they have done, but I knew one thing for sure...the tears of blood were finally gone...

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap people! I hope you liked this and don't worry I'm going to add an Epilogue! Review my lovelies, see you soon, though I'm going to write OS for awhile before writing a long FF! I read over my work and realized how childish some parts were, I want to get a little bit more mature before I write full FFs and SSs. **

**Astar out-**


	19. Epilogue

" !" I rushed through the gates as the voice behind me got louder. My eyes gleamed in happiness, five more steps and hello freedom, just as I was about to open the door a hand grabbed onto my shoulders.

Tsk so much for your great escape Swan.

I turned around and planted a fake smile on my face. Which anyone could decipher as a grimace but the noob in front of me...tsk.

"Hi Aren,"

"I was calling you for like the past hour" his shifty eyes roamed around the room before meeting mine

"Oh really? I'm so sorry, I had my earphones in, couldn't hear you" I plastered a shocked look on my face

Getting good at this Swan!

"Oh no problem I just a-ah wanted to ask if you wanted to han-"

"Oh! My pager just went off, duty calls"

"W-what?! But -" I speed walked back into the building. "You're off duty" he mumbled, loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear.

* * *

I stomped my way into the Psych ward, grumbling at anyone who dare get in my way. Everyone knew not to mess with me when I was in my 'breathe fire onto anyone who get's in my way' mood...everyone except one person

"Did you see your face, you failed so miserably" I rolled my eyes at my so called friend

"Shut it Angela!" my long term friend shot me a smirk

"You should give him a chance Bells" she grabbed a coffee "Aren's no that bad" I could tell from her teasing tone she knew what bull she was spewing

"Don't! He's flighty, annoying, and is about to get married!" I unlocked my office door

"Mhm, but it's so fucking funny seeing you run away"

"Well if you don't have anything else to say" I took the coffee "then shoo!"

"Hey that was mine!"

"Yeah well, CONFISCATED!" I impersonated our ex principals voice,

I let a smile slip onto my lips as I heard her giggle and walk away. Some things never change

I set aside the coffee and log onto my computer.

"Ugh, fucking files"I mumble and take a sip from the delicious coffee, eyes on the monitor

"Oh you're still here " I looked up and and smiled

"Yes sir, I thought I'd finish the files before I left" I grinned at the look he shot me "-and maybe I was running from Aren" I smiled sheepishly

"Yeah well make sure you lock up when you leave oh and I have another file for you" I kept the smile on my face, but as soon as he left I groaned and flopped back onto my office chair

Sighing I tossed aside the file and logged off. Screw this shit. I'll deal with it tomorrow morning. Taking my coat from the sofa I locked the door and before heading out, made sure that the ward was closed.

"Good Night " I nodded and flashed a smile to Tony, the night janitor.

My baby purred to life and I let an actual smile grace my face

Ahh my Vanquish it could make my worse days a bit better. My baby is equipped with the new generation AM29 V12 engine – the most powerful GT production engine in Aston Martin history! 568 bhp of power. 201 mph top speed. 0-60mph in just 3.6 secs. It has the greatest performance numbers ever reached in an Aston Martin, it's not a Grand Tourer, it's a Super Grand Tourer!

Sliding in I let myself think over my life so far

I was bullied,

I took revenge

I got into some seriously fucked up situations

Then I latched onto the ray of hope

And now...

I was a successful psychiatrist. The best of the best in the Psychiatry world. I had a mansion, I had beach houses, I had everything a person could want.

But what I didn't know, was all that was about to change.

* * *

**A/N: AANNNDD that was the Epilogue!**

**I'll continue the rest in the Sequel! So check it out my choco bunnies! Haven't decided what to name it, but I'll start tomorrow. First chapter will be up!**


End file.
